


Los juegos de la corona

by Iria97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: Los seis reinos del rey Brandon Stark se desarrollaban a un ritmo impresionante después de unos años de paz. Sin guerras, ni peleas entre familias el pueblo podía vivir y reproducirse sin morir en nombre de un gran señor. Pero una revolución está naciendo entre ellos y un antiguo pesar vuelve a los siete reinos de Poniente.Mientras el pueblo fluye por su cauce, Brienne vive junto al rey para protegerlo aún manteniendo de cierta manera su palabra hacia Lady Stark pero el rey conspira a espaldas de ella poniéndola en una situación sin solución fácil.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Robert "Sweetrobin" Arryn/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> «Los dioses no tienen piedad, por eso son dioses.»  
> — Cersei Lannister.

«El invierno se acerca» se escuchó a un guardián de la puerta del rey. Era cierto, el famoso lema de la familia Stark no era utilizado solo para hacerse oír, también era un hecho. Según las predicciones de los maestres este invierno se acercaría al frío que hizo en el famoso invierno de hacía ya diez años. Al Rey no le había gustado aquellas noticias pero al menos así podría ser cuidadoso y todos podían prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. 

«Ser Brienne» ambos guardias la saludaron nada más verla. Ya no le era raro ser tratada de aquella forma, al final del día ella era una de las personas más cercanas al Rey Bran y quién mejor cuidaba de él, como si hubiese sido su propio hijo. Aún no podía olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a su madre y de cierta manera se había convertido en la defensora oficial de la familia Stark. Cada vez que uno de sus miembros necesitaba de ella, incluido Jon que no fue muy querido por la señora Stark, no dudaba en presentarse ante sus hogares o el lugar que ocuparan en ese momento y sin duda era el hombro que ellos necesitaban. 

«Ser Brienne» al entrar a los aposentos del Rey se encontró con uno de sus queridos amigos. Tyrion Lannister, quién al tener que verle la cara día sí y día también, se había convertido como un hermano para ella. «Lord Tyrion» le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y se sentó frente a él en la mesa que ocupaba el Rey para sus más allegados. «¿Dónde está el Rey?» su lado preocupante y de madre salió de ella sin poder remediarlo. «Creía que tú sabrías decírmelo. Cuando he llegado no había nadie». Aquello sí que fue extraño. 

“El Rey no sale de aquí al menos que Podrick lo haya movido de aquí. No hay tampoco ningún compromiso oficial, si lo hubiese habido yo lo hubiese sabido al instante y no lo dejaría ir solo.” pensó para sí misma intentando no mostrar su preocupación pero el silencio la traicionó. 

«No te preocupes, ya es mayorcito y va acompañado de un buen escudero» a ella no le preocupaba su compañía, sino la razón por la que lo había llevado a salir. «Brienne, sé que te preocupas por él como si fuera tu hijo pero ya tiene los huevos negros. No necesita que te le pegues como una lapa» ahí salía el amigo contestón y sin censura que salía rara vez últimamente. «¿Estás borracho?» fue lo que salió de su boca al verlo en tal estado. Conocía los hábitos de su amigo, pero emborracharse era cosa del pasado. Ya solo le veía beber en ocasiones especiales o cuando estaba muy jodido. «Puede ser» ella levantó una ceja incrédula de lo que escuchaba. «Un poco quizás» no tenía pinta de que lo fuera a reconocer. «¿Nunca has pensado en casarte o en tener hijos?» su voz sonaba triste e incluso nostálgica. «Mi deber está en el Rey, soy miembro de la Guardia Real y como tal no puedo estar con nadie. Ni mucho menos casarme» el Lannister se echó a reír escandalosamente. Casi se cae de la silla. «Ya me esperaba esa respuesta de ti. Brienne de Tarth tiene su honor y su orgullo por delante» su amigo no parecía cuerdo. «¿Por eso dejas que esos estúpidos rumores corran por todos los reinos?» ya sabía a qué rumores de refería. Algunos cantares de las tierras de tormenta habían hablado de ella en sus orales y la gente se había creído aquello, al menos los miles de combatientes que se presentaban ante ella con tal de batallarla. Según aquellos cantos ningún hombre era capaz de vencerla y su cabello era comparado con el mismísimo sol, diciendo que todo aquel que lo tocará sería petrificado o convertido en cenizas si lo tocaba durante mucho tiempo. Ella no tomaba mucho en cuenta a aquellos cantos pero tampoco le desagradaba, desde que empezaron a extenderse por los seis reinos y los siete antiguos, miles de hombres la combatían y le servía de entrenamiento. Cada día debía combatir a al menos veinte de ellos. «Yo no empecé esos rumores» se defendió por una acusación tan injusta. «Pero tampoco los terminas. Dime, ¿aún mantienes aquella promesa con tu padre? ¿El hombre que te venza podrá casarse contigo?» Tyrion le recordó aquella promesa, hacía tanto tiempo que la había hecho pero aún la tenía vigente. Sería una promesa que no podría cumplir así que entrenaba todos los días para que aquello no ocurriera. 

«Tyrion, ¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó sin importarle mostrar su preocupación ya. Su amigo sonaba muy dolido y parecía tan triste. «El Rey nos ha llamado a los dos por una razón, ¿no crees?» por supuesto, no lo dudaba. Pero algo le decía que Tyrion ya sabía lo que el Rey debía decirles. 

La puerta de los aposentos del Rey se abrió haciendo que Brienne se levantara, y que Tyrion se cayera hacia atrás con la silla en un intento por levantarse. «Su majestad» le saludó la rubia con la suficiente confianza para acercarse a ver si no tenía ningún rasguño. «Brienne, vienen lunas nuevas desde el Castillo del Atardecer» el Rey fue colocado en su lado de la mesa por Podrick, quién como siempre se sentó junto a Brienne. Tyrion no parecía querer moverse, o poder. «Tyrion, ¿ya sabes lo de Sansa?» la única mujer en la sala se removió incómoda. 

“¿Qué le ha pasado a Sansa? ¿Por qué no sabía nada? Debería haberme mandado un cuervo nada más pudiese.” 

«Tranquila, Brienne. No se está muriendo» el Rey intentó tranquilizarla al saber cómo se comportaba hacia ellos. Bran sacó una carta de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Brienne lo cogió nada más pudo. 

«La Reina del norte, Sansa Stark y el Señor del nido de Águilas, Robert Arryn les invita a su boda que tendrá lugar en una quincena» Brienne fue bajando el volumen de su voz conforme iba leyendo. «Su majestad, ¡no puede permitir esto! Es su hermana y su primo» le reprochó levantándose exaltada. «Por eso mismo debe pasar. El norte necesita un heredero y Sansa ha elegido a su pretendiente» la rubia empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. «Por supuesto, ha elegido entre la lista de nombres que le han dado. Mas no se casa por amor» se detuvo en silencio incapaz de mirar a Bran. Pero valientemente se giró con una mirada de disculpa. «Lo siento, no debí hablarle así» Bran se movió hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. «Brienne, deja de tratarme con tanta formalidad. Entiendo cómo te sientes pero no podemos entrar en una guerra por esto, no tengo poder sobre el norte. Además, mi hermana no ha estado con nadie en años así que no debe amar a nadie» la rubia, ahora más tranquila, sacó su espada y la puso en el suelo arrodillándose ante su Rey. «Su majestad, sé que usted nunca ha querido a nadie de esa forma pero yo si» Tyrion se levantó por fin, parecía más despejado tras su desmayó pero el discurso de la guardiana lo mantuvo con curiosidad. «Porque pases el tiempo sin él, no quiere decir que dejes de amarlo y le confirmo que la Reina ama a alguien más, déjeme ir al norte con ella» Tyrion sabía que hablaba por él y por ella misma. «No puedo, tengo otra misión para ti» en ese momento Brienne levantó la cabeza para mirar al Rey sin miedo alguno. «Te destituyo como mi guardiana y te ordeno que vayas a las tierras de la tormenta» 

Bran no era un Rey de ordenar, era un Rey que les escuchaba y les comprendía y seguía los consejos de sus más allegados. Por eso Brienne supo que algo andaba mal. 

«Tu padre desea verte» 

En el norte. El muro.  
Uno de los vigilantes en la cima del muro estaba sentado en una silla apoyando los pies sobre otra, descansado. «Oye, no es momento de dormir» su compañero de guardia lo despertó. «Déjame dormir, siento que hace mil años que no pasa nada aquí» el guardián volvió a cerrar los ojos pero el grito de su compañero lo levantó enfurecido. «¡Quiero dormir!» miró a su compañero quien estaba muy ocupado mirando hacia un punto en concreto, siguiendo su mirada se encontró con lo que tanto lo había sorprendido. Una luz en el cielo. «No puede ser, es como la que salió aquella vez» su compañero se echó hacia atrás asustado. «¿De qué hablas?» no tuvo respuesta pues había echado a correr. Se asomó de nuevo y vio que unos calbagantes se acercaban al muro.


	2. Ned Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Déjame darte un consejo, bastardo. Nunca olvides lo que eres. El resto del mundo no lo hará. Llévalo como una armadura y nunca podrá ser usado para herirte.»  
> — Tyrion Lannister.

«Pueden ser sus últimos días, te arrepentirás si no le ves antes y no tomas tus responsabilidades de nacimiento» con aquellas palabras el Rey Bran había terminado toda discusión que ella quería empezar. No le había quedado de otra, nada más que hacer su equipamiento y salir lo antes posible con su caballo. No había tenido tiempo ni de despedirse en condiciones de sus compañeros ni ver el estado en el que había quedado el Lannister. Aunque uno de ellos si se había despedido al ser uno de los primeros en enterarse, Podrick. Él sería una de las personas que más echaría de menos, en algún momento había pasado de ser su escudero a ser como de su familia. 

Durante el camino empezó a pensar en su familia y en su infancia, no había sido fácil pero gracias a todo por lo que había pasado, ahora estaba aquí. No quería perder nada de lo que había conseguido con esfuerzo y trabajo duro, no quería tomar eso que le pertenecía por su apellido. 

Por el cansancio de su caballo, se detuvo junto al río para que esté bebiera y así ella pudiera estirar las piernas. Aún tenía que pensar en alguna forma en la que librarse de aquello, pero ni el propio Rey le había dado otra opción. 

«Chica, será mejor que no te resistas. Será peor para ti, porque nos da igual que grites o te muevas, te tomaremos igualmente» caminando empezó a escuchar unos gritos infantiles y unas risas masculinas. Conocía aquella historia de sobra. 

Se acercó por detrás y vio la escena desde cerca, tosiendo para llamar su atención consiguió solo la de uno de los cuatro. «¿A quien tenemos aquí? ¿Te quieres unir a nosotros?» cuando él habló por fin el resto se giró. Todos empezaron a reírse. Ya sabía por dónde iban, era la historia de su vida. 

«Será mejor que te marches si no te vas a unir» el más joven habló pero el de la barba replicó con una risa. «Mejor se une a nosotros» este se tomó mucha libertad al acercarse a ella pero no fue mucho esfuerzo dejarlo fuera de juego. Podía notar que iban borrachos. «¿Quién es el siguiente? Os doy dos opciones, os vais ahora con vuestro amigo o sufrís el mismo destino que él» el más joven parecía el valiente que iba a dar el primer paso adelante pero salió corriendo sin decir palabra, a lo que les siguió los otros dos. Brienne negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la chica. 

«¿Estás bien? No temas, ya no te harán daño» la chica levantó la mirada, no parecía tener más de once años. Parecía temerosa y tenía la cara llena de lágrimas. En cuanto que la vio, se tiró a sus pies abrazándola. Le tomó por sorpresa pero no la separó. Algo incómoda le revolvió el cabello. «Ellos no volverán» no sabía que decirle más, debía volver a su camino pero la chica no parecía querer separarse por nada. «Veras, tengo que irme. Si pudiera...» hizo el intento de soltarse y andó hacia atrás pero la chica le siguió negando con la cabeza. «Chica, necesito seguir» por fin la niña levantó la mirada y habló por primera vez. «Pues llévame contigo, no me separes de ti. Por favor» puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado. Pero eso no fue escusa, el camino que iba a tomar era peligroso y no era el de una niña. «No puedes venir conmigo, tengo asuntos de los que encargarme» la niña aún así no parecía muy convencida. «Seguro que tu madre te está buscando» tomó el tema de la familia para persuadirla. «Eso lo dudo, murió hace unos meses con unos hombres como los de hoy» Brienne perdió su fuerza en ese momento. «¿No tienes a nadie más?» la niña negó con la cabeza. «Por favor, llévame contigo y enséñame a pegar a esos hombres como tú le has hecho a ese. Sé cazar y cocinar, no te daré problemas» desde luego ya sabía más cosas de las que Podrick sabía cuándo lo tomó como escudero. No terminó muy convencida pero asintió con la cabeza, si la dejaba allí sola era incluso más peligroso que su camino. «Me llamó Lu» la niña aún así no le soltaba aunque si se desbrazó de ella. «¿Es algún disminutivo?» 

En el norte. Al otro lado del muro.  
Un niño de unos siete años corría por el campamento. Detrás de él, un lobito de pelo blanco corría siguiéndolo. Las personas se giraban a verlo y a regañarlo por correr así sin cuidado pero el niño no parecía percibirlo. 

«Jefe, dígale a su hijo que no corra así por todo el campamento. Ya ha tirado dos cestas de comida» una voz incriminatoria se chivo a su padre. «Ned, ¿qué te he dicho de molestar en el campamento?» su madre le regañó intentando cogerlo pero el niño más hábil se tiró al suelo pasando entre sus piernas, dispuesto a correr hacia el árbol más cercano para subirse ahí pero una mano lo tomó desde atrás subiéndolo a unos hombros anchos. «Ned Stark. Escucha a tu madre» una voz masculina y algo risueña intentó regañarlo y lo soltó al suelo dejándolo frente a sus padres. «Jon, si siempre le ríes las gracias no te va a escuchar cuando le regañes de verdad» su madre regañó al Stark mayor también. «Papa, es culpa de Nieve. No me dejaba que lo cogiera» el niño le echó la culpa a su lobo pero este aulló intentando defenderse. «Seguro que Nieve tiene mucho que defenderse ahora, pero es hora de tu lectura» su padre lo agarró por los hombros y le dio la vuelta dándole un empujoncito hacia la tienda donde le esperaba su profesor, él no caminó muy feliz. «Aun no entiendo para que quiero saber leer» refunfuñando y seguido por su lobo dejó a sus padres solos. 

«¿Qué ha pasado con la carta?» la mujer le preguntó seriamente. «No hemos recibido ninguna respuesta todavía, sabía que era mala idea dejarla marchar sola» la castaña le abrazó intentando confortarlo. «Ella estará bien, ya hemos mandado unos hombres al muro. La señora del norte tendrá más recursos que nosotros» Jon se separó suspirando. No quería perder a otro de sus hermanos «Fanie, tendría que haberte escuchado antes. Dejarla marchar a esa isla maldita sola fue mala idea pero no pude detenerla, sabes cómo es» 

Unas risas desde dentro de la tienda de su hijo les llamó la atención. El niño no era fan de aprender a leer, solo le gustaba cazar y pelearse con los mayores. Así que entraron encontrándose con la fuente de diversión de su hijo. «Tormund, esta es su hora de lectura. Eres peor que el niño» el mayor estaba sujetando al pequeño por la pierna dejándolo colgado boca abajo y el niño parecía reírse como si fuera muy divertido. «Él me citó aquí para otra revancha, ¿no es así diablillo?» el niño le respondió con otras risas. Su madre salió suspirando rendida por las pasiones de su hijo. 

Al sur del muro. Invernalia.  
Un joven apuesto, de cabello negro y una melena larga se encontraba tumbado entre las piernas de una rubia. Empujando y penetrándola al son de los gemidos que esta soltaba. «Ro. Sigue así, ya casi llego» los gemidos de la chica perecían querer llevarlo a la locura y ambos terminaron gritando el nombre del otro. «Lyla» como siempre de terminar se quedaba encima de ella besándola y mamándola de sus pechos, parecía algo enfermizo. «Robert, quítate. Has dicho que iba a ser rápido. Tengo que trabajar en el vestido de tu futura esposa» el joven se levantó y se subió el pantalón dejando a la chica libre al fin. «No debes estar celosa. Sólo será mi esposa por nombre» la chica no parecía muy convencida. «Al menos será tu esposa de alguna forma, yo no seré ni eso, ni nada» la rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta ya vestida y el chico la detuvo abrazándola desde atrás y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. «Ella nunca tendrá lo que es por derecho tuyo» ella se rió golpeándole la mano y soltándose de él. «Déjate de las tonterías de corazón, tengo trabajo» 

La chica salió de la habitación del señor Arryn, ya había sido nombrado de aquella forma. Era tan raro tratarlo de esa forma fuera de sus aposentos. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlo en Invernalia y tratar con él después de tantos años. En su reencuentro creía que volverían a ser amigos como pequeños, sin los derechos a algo más pero no fue así. Ni siquiera después de que su compromiso con la señora del norte fue anunciado. 

“Su majestad, su sastre la espera para tomarle las medidas» agachó la mirada al encontrarse frente a ella. «En un momento voy, estoy terminando de escribir» la señora siempre escribía, nunca le había permitido leer aquello que hacía pero pasaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo.


	3. El todo y la nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Nada no es mejor ni peor que otra cosa. Nada es simplemente nada.»  
> —Arya Stark.

Una hoguera alumbraba sus rostros. Ya habían llegado a su hogar, a la isla zafiro, donde se había criado y madurado. De alguna forma se sentía nostálgica, aún recordaba hasta el rincón más pequeño de esa isla. «¿Y por qué hemos venido aquí?» aquella pequeña que en un principio le había parecido tímida, ahora no dejaba de hablarle y contarle su vida. En cierta manera agradecía no estar sola. «Tengo asuntos que tratar con mi padre» resumió en una sola frase y la chica pareció conforme. «Que suerte, yo no sé quién es mi padre. Mi madre nunca me lo dijo por mucho que le preguntaba, quizás porque ya está muerto» la niña no pareció entristecerse. «Pero tú tienes la oportunidad de verlo cuando quieras» aquello no era un alivio para Brienne. «Venga, ¿has terminado de comer? Sí llegamos ahora tendremos un sitio donde dormir» 

Así ambas tomaron rumbo al castillo del atardecer.

En el norte. Al otro lado del muro.  
El pequeño Ned saltaba de un lado hacia otro practicando con su lobo. Quería llegar a ser igual de fuerte que su padre, incluso más fuerte que él. Siempre quería retarlo a una pelea y mostrarle que su hijo era fuerte pero Tomund siempre se metía en medio diciendo que si no podía vencerlo a él, ni en sueño podría con su padre. Esa era su nueva obsesión, dejar por el suelo al pelirrojo y mostrarles que era digno de ser hijo del jefe. Pero sobretodo que era digno de ser hijo de Jon Stark.

«Mira a quien tenemos aquí» el mata gigantes se presentó frente a él y no dudó en atacarlo. Siempre era buen momento para vencerle, pero como siempre lo detuvo con un solo brazo. El grande empezó a reírse. «Pequeño diablo, tienes que practicar más si quieres terminar conmigo» el niño empezó a mercerse para intentar soltarse pero no pudo. El mayor dejó de tontear cuando escuchó unos gritos desde el campamento.

En el norte. La isla maldita.  
El lugar estaba a oscuras completamente. La chica casi no podía mantenerse en pie, no sentía frío, ni calor, no sentía nada. Podía respirar pero era una forma rara de estar. No se sentía pesado, ni tampoco ligero.

«Que testaruda. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero, doom» la chica saltó contra los barrotes que la detenían. «¡Deja de llamarme así!» la voz se rió. «Pero, eso sois. ¿No? Todos sois iguales, imprescindibles, cabezones, orgullosos, mortales. Tú puedes ser distinta a todos, si me lo traes» la Stark se sentó de nuevo mirando hacia el suelo. «No, tú ya me has demostrado que eres distinta. Encontrado este lugar y encontrándome a mi. ¿Qué querías? ¿Respuestas? ¿Tienes curiosidad? Los dooms sois muy molestos. Dejad de haceros preguntas cuyas respuestas no queréis saber» ella permaneció en silencio. La voz le habló alejándose. «Viejos, nuevos dioses. No me hagáis reír. Sólo existe el todo y la nada, y esa es la dirección que todos vosotros estáis destinados a tomar. La nada, yo soy el todo y tomaré lo que me pertenece» Arya levantó la mirada por fin. «¡Espera! Lo haré»

En el norte. Al otro lado del muro.  
Fuego, nunca había sentido tanto calor en su corta vida. La nieve empezaba a derretirse y su hogar ahora se parecía más al infierno que al lugar blanco en el que se criaba. Alguien les atacaba, pero no podía verlo. «Padre, madre» solo veía a gente gritando de un sitio a otro. Todos quería huir del mismísimo infierno.

Por fin llegó a su tienda, donde vivía con sus padres y lo encerraban castigado a leer. No quería abrirla pero sus padres estarían ahí. Antes de lograr abrirla una mano lo detuvo. «Diablillo, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí» Tormund le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró pero él no se movía. Nieve empezó a aullarles. Todo se movía demasiado deprisa, hasta que se volvió negro.

En el sur. Castillo del atardecer.  
«Hija mía, que alegría» su padre le hablaba desde la cama. No se acercó demasiado a él, solo le saludo inclinando la cabeza. Selwyn de Tarth había sido un buen padre para ella, al perder a sus hermanos ella misma había empezado a practicar y a meterse en problemas con otros niños por su aspecto pero había sido su propio padre quien le había mandado a aprender a luchar como un chico. Agradecía enormemente que no se opusiera. «Como sabrás, no me queda mucho tiempo» su padre empezó a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió. «Lo sé, padre. Lo siento mucho, seremos muchos quienes te cantaremos» su padre se rió y negó con la cabeza. «Lo que más temo no es a la muerte, es lo que dejó en vida. Hija mía, por favor» Brienne ya sabía por dónde iban sus plegarias y se acercó a él sentándose en la cama. «Yo creía que ya habíamos tenido está conversación cuando me convertí en guardiana real. Me prometiste que ya habías encontrado a alguien más» su padre suspiró desolado y miró hacia otro lado. «Lo sé, hija. Mi título es lo que menos me importa. Cómo te prometí, tú primo Sirio será el próximo señor de Tarth» Brienne lo miró esperando por una respuesta a su llamada. «Pero aún así, quiero ver a mi hija con alguien. Feliz y casada o al menos prometida» no tardó en protestar. «¡Padre! Ya sabe que no me interesa nada de eso» Selwyn la miró por fin con los ojos aguados. «Dejemos la discusión y que gane el torneo del cantar» Brienne se levantó indignada. «No pienso pasar por eso de nuevo. Nadie me ganará y perderé el tiempo matando a hombres inocentes» su padre se sentó algo más animado. «O puede ser que termines cantándole a uno de ellos»

Aquella estúpida tradición que había nacido con su padre. El torneo del cantar comenzó cuando las propuestas de compromiso le empezaron a llegar. En su mayor parte por hombres mayores o niños. Ni ella, ni su padre estaban muy contentos con eso así que con una escusa su padre les prometió que le daría su mano a cualquiera que pudiera vencerla. Ya tenía suficiente con los rumores que habían nacido sobre ella en los últimos años, pero ahora su padre quería hacer un torneo de ello. No solo vendrían hombres por su compromiso sino para ver si eran reales los cantares sobre ella.


	4. El hogar del invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «A veces no hay una opción feliz, solo una menos grave que las otras.»  
> — Jon Snow.

«Tata» la pequeña niña la llamó. En algún momento en los escasos días que llevaban juntas Lu había tomado la suficiente confianza para llamarla de aquella forma. No le molestaba realmente, no le hacía daño pero no quería encariñarse de aquella niña. De momento no le quedaba de otra nada más que aguantarlo. «¿Por qué tienes que pelear con esos hombres?» No había podido dejarla fuera de esto, al fin y al cabo la niña estaba viviendo prácticamente con ella. «Es una tradición de mi padre. Él la creó cuando no dejaban de llegar propuestas de matrimonio hacia mi» la pequeña casi pareció perderse en la conversión con brillitos en los ojos. «¿Matrimonio? Qué forma más rara de conseguir marido, dejándole ganar» no había entendido nada. «No voy a dejar que me ganen. Voy a ganarles para no tener que casarme» aquello descolocó a la niña. No quería romper ningún sueño infantil ni su ilusión pero tampoco quería que alguien más la despertara a golpes de su mundo. «¿No quieres casarte?» Aquella pregunta de nuevo. «No, nunca he querido» en cierta manera mintió a la chica. «Si quieres a alguien te casaras con él pero mientras tanto no tienes porqué forzar nada» no supo explicarse. Era la primera vez que lo hablaba con una niña y no quería predisponerle nada. «Sigue comiendo, anda» dio por terminada la conversación al no saber a dónde se dirigía. No quería hablar de aquel tema, de hecho era incómodo y ya había dado de por sí que nunca se casaría. No negaba que una vez si había creído en esos cuentos como aquella pequeña, eran mujeres y así las criaban, pero cuando creces te das cuenta que la realidad es otra. Sólo una vez, solo con un hombre hubiese hecho esa estupidez y hubiese sido la mujer más feliz y más tonta de todos los reinos.

En el sur. Desembarco del Rey.  
Tyrion se tomaba la taza con el tratamiento para el dolor de cabeza muy lentamente. Hacía ya muchos años que no bebía de aquella manera. No iba a negar que las nuevas noticias desde el norte no le habían afectado, de hecho eran la principal razón por su reencuentro con el alcohol pero no podía hacer nada. La reina en el norte se casaría, tendría unos herederos hermosos y él viviría solo, sin placeres y moriría así.

«Tyrion, el Rey quiere verte» el guardián más importante ahora y el servidor más cercano al Rey, Podrick, lo llamaba de improviso. «¿Qué puede querer ahora el rey de mi?» Lo preguntó en voz alta sin esperar una respuesta realmente. «No lo sé, señor. Él no me habla de sus asuntos personales».

“¿Sus asuntos personales? Sólo soy su mano.”

No hizo esperar más a su Rey y caminó delante del guardián sabiéndose el recorrido. «Su majestad, ¿quería verme?» Se encontró con Bran mirando por la ventana, a través de esta tenía total vista de toda la capital. «Tyrion, irás a la boda de la señora del norte en mi nombre» aquello lo descolocó. «Su majestad, estoy seguro que su hermana espera verlo allí y yo no soy un buen representante» cualquier escusa que pensara ahora parecía poca cosa. El Rey ya parecía haber tomado su decisión. «Iras junto con Podrick, no hay más discusión. El Rey no puede dejar su castillo, ¿no crees?» el Lannister volvió a negarse con lo único que le quedaba. «Pero, su majestad. ¿Su mano y su guardián más importante? Necesita a alguien leal a su lado» su jugada no salió bien. «Todos aquí me son leales, ya nos hemos ocupado de eso todos estos años, ¿no crees?» un silencio ocupó la sala al no poner más resistencia. «Tyrion, sabía de tus sentimientos hacia mi hermana pero creía que después de tanto tiempo sin verla ya no tendrías problema en verla» por supuesto que él sabía de sus sentimientos. «Si no la he visto es porque este es mi deber ahora y hasta que me muera. No dejaré que mis sentimientos se entrometan, se lo juro su majestad» Bran giró la cabeza mirándolo por encima del hombro. «Quizás ahora que la vas a ver tengas más que palabras hacia ella».

En el norte. Invernalia.  
Sansa daba vueltas de un lado hacia otro. Ya debería tener noticias de su hermano pero estas parecían querer atrasarse. Podía decir que la reunión que tenían prevista era incluso más importante que su propia boda y nada podría entrometerse.

«Su majestad, ¿quiere que le pida algo al maestre? ¿Quizás una bebida para que la tranquilice?» su doncella le habló pero ella negó con la cabeza. «No, Lyla. Gracias. Hasta que todo esto no pase no estaré en paz»

Su doncella, una hermosa mujer rubia y que había sido de mucha ayuda desde su llegada. Confiaba plenamente en ella por todos los años que llevaban juntas. «¿Por qué crees que Jon tarda tanto?» Por fin dijo en voz alta lo que la carcomía. «Señora, esté tranquila. Él fue el que propuso esto, no se echará hacia atrás ahora» eso era lo que la molestaba. «Pero, ¿qué si alguno de sus hombres se ha enterado antes y no le ha gustado la idea de unificar el norte?» se detuvo frente a su doncella y esta le agarró las manos cariñosamente. «En el hipotético caso en el que alguno lo sepa, para eso es el compromiso con el señor Arryn, ¿no? ¿Para qué uno de sus herederos se case con uno de los de Jon?» Sansa asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior de los nervios. «No tengo ningún hijo todavía y ya lo he comprometido a alguien más. Seré una madre horrible. No, ya lo soy».

En el norte. Al otro lado del muro.  
El pequeño Stark se levantaba con dolor de cabeza, donde dirigió sus manos intentando apizaguar el dolor. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a ver con claridad buscó a su alrededor a alguien, a quien fuera. Aún estaba confundido con lo que había ocurrido pero su memoria empezaba a volver poco a poco.

«Diablillo. ¿Cómo estás? Te distes un buen golpe al desmayarte» el mata gigantes se puso frente a él con la caza que traía sobre el hombro. «¿Me desmayé? ¿Y papá y mamá?» intentó levantarse sin mucho éxito. Tormund negó con la cabeza agarrándolo en el sitio. «No lo intentes, ya es demasiado tarde» el niño se llevó las manos a la cara cuando lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Sus padres... ya no volvería a verlos nunca más. Y él solo se había desmayado como un bebé. Un movimiento a su lado lo sacó de su tristeza. «Nieve» acarició a su lobo. Tormund se agachó en la nieve intentando hacer fuego. «No te entristezcas. Tienes más familia y muy poderosa, lo que sea que haya acabado con los nuestros, tiene los días contados».


	5. El sol del sur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Las serpientes enfadadas atacan. Eso hace más fácil aplastar sus cabezas.»  
> — Daenerys Targaryen.

Tormund fue golpeado desde atrás mientras intentaba conseguir algo de agua para su viaje. «Pequeño diablo. Será mejor que ahorres tus energías para el camino que nos queda por tomar» el niño volvió a pegarle y él se giró algo risueño. «¿Quieres pelear?» el pequeño no respondió y volvió a golpearle. «Si quieres pelear con alguien en serio primero debes desearlo» se acercó a él y se agachó frente al pequeño, cuya mirada estaba oscurecida por el dolor. «Quiero aprender a pelear, en serio y matar a quien sea que haya matado a mis padres. No se irá de rositas, sin probar la ira de un lobo solitario» Tormund se levantó y decidido cogió una rama de madera. «Ahora qué vas en serio tenemos que hacerlo bien, tu postura es lo más importante a la hora de luchar. No deber dejar ningún punto a la vista que pueda ser atacado...» el niño se lanzó a golpearlo de nuevo pero lo detuvo con un brazo. «Escúchame Ned, eres joven pero todo lo que yo sé de luchar pasara a ti. A partir de ahora tendrás que cerrar tu boca y dejarme hablar a mi».

En el sur. En el castillo del atardecer.   
El torneo del cantar ya llevaba dos días en abierto para toda la gente. Los primeros dos días todos los hombres peleaban entre ellos hasta que quedaban diez en total. Entre aquellos diez hombres fuertes Brienne debía mostrar que nadie le ganaría. Al menos serían solos diez, en total en todo el tienes habían participado más de setenta hombres. El tercer día era el decisivo, el primer hombre que la venciera tendría su mano y debería cantarle el himno de torneo. Sí ninguno conseguía ganarle, sería libre.

«Lu, padre no deberíais estar aquí» regañó a ambos quienes se habían puesto en primera fila para ver el torneo. Al parecer se habían hecho muy buenos amigos desde que ella entrenaba para las peleas. «Pero yo quiero verte pelear» la pequeña y su gran boca fue la primera en hablar. «Yo tengo que estar aquí» sabía que eso era mentira. A su padre no le gustaba verla pelear por mucho que le gustaba saber que ella siempre ganaba. «Bien, vamos a terminar esto pronto» se colocó el casco y se dirigió hacia la tierra donde se enfrentaría con el primer contrincante. El juez, quién se encontraba en el medio, bajó su brazo comenzando así su primera pelea. Aquel hombre era pequeño, era hábil y manejaba la espada como si fuera un miembro más de su cuerpo pero eso no le asustaba. Se tiró con todo su peso hacia adelante llevando su espada con ella, él la detuvo con la suya pero entonces supo que tendría la primera pelea ganada. No era nada más que un niño. Con un movimiento de muñeca arrastró su espada hacia un lado haciendo que la espada de su contrincante saliera volando. «Debes ser fuerte para haber llegado hasta aquí pero no es suficiente» le colocó la espada contra la garganta pero la apartó cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir. Los siguientes cuatro contrincantes no fueron mucho mejores y consiguió venderles a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Con el sexto empezaron a sudarle las manos, era casi igual de alto que ella, esbelto y fuerte. No podía verle el rostro pero podía jurar que le era familiar.

En el norte. Invernalia.   
Sansa estaba sentada frente a su futuro esposo, ambos cenando solos con la compañía de su doncella. La señora del norte aún se sentía fuera de lugar con su compromiso pero era su deber. Sumándole a eso estaba el tema de Jon, que aún no se había comunicado con ella.

«¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálida» su primo intentó sacarle de su ensoñamiento. Aún no podía creerse que al final si se casaría con él. Debía confesar que su primo había madurado en un hombre apuesto y que ya no había rostro de aquel pequeñajo mal criado y mimado. La perdida de su padre y por consiguiente de su madre a tan corta edad le habían hecho cambiar. «Si, es solo que estoy nerviosa. Aún intentó asimilarlo todo» le sonrió y se forzó a comer para no preocuparlo. Su casamiento era algo por deber pero aún así quería que se llevarán bien, hacía mucho tiempo que dejó aquella ilusión que se casaría por amor. Ya era una mujer y debía saber su lugar.

Sansa estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó aquel ambiente tenso y las miradas que ambos amantes se lanzaban en cada rincón de la habitación.

En el sur. A las afueras del Desembarco del Rey.   
Tyrion y Podrick cabalgaban lentamente hacia el norte. Ya habían decidido hacerse pasar por unos paisanos cualquiera para que hubiera menos posibilidades de ser atacados. Sí se supiera que la mano del rey y su guardián estaban de camino al norte los maleantes y sicarios no tardarían en atacarles por una recompensa. «Hacia mucho tiempo que no teníamos una aventura así juntos» Podrick abrió su boca para dejar salir la nostalgia. «Así es, no tengo mucha familia que quiera matarme ya» intentó ser gracioso pero Podrick no pareció gustarle. «Aunque así fuera, ahora eres el mano de Rey. No podrían ni tocarte» el muchacho pensó que así lo sacaría de aquel pensamiento pero no lo logró. «Que yo recuerde ya fui mano del Rey antes y eso no los detuvo».

En el sur. En el castillo del atardecer.   
Brienne no supo en qué momento había perdido su espada y había sido sentada en el suelo huyendo de un filo frío de una espada grande. Era la primera vez que la vencían en un torneo del cantar y estaba asombrada y asustada a la vez. Aquel hombre podría matarla allí, en aquel instante. Sin embargo le quitó la espada y la agarró del brazo levantándola. También le quitó el casco y lo tiró al suelo. «Tu cabello sigue reluciendo igual que siempre, sunny» entonces reconoció a su ganador. Orland Prince. «He ganado así que creo que me merezco el cantar del ganador» no pudo replicar ya que estaba en las reglas del torneo, tan solo esperaba que solo quisiera eso. Así empezó a cantar.

«Ha llegado ya, el ganador   
Su premio es ganar.   
Con gran pesar mata   
A su amigos y enemigos   
Por igual.

La sangre corre, por la tierra   
Pero eso es otro cantar.   
Todos sabrán su nombre   
Acompañado por su hacer.

La espada,   
Aquella es su gran acompañante.   
Por esta matará y por esta,   
Será matado.

El cantar del mayor espadachín es,   
El ganador será cantado con un   
Peso mayor a sus espaldas.   
El matador se presenta ante todos.»

Al terminar de cantar todos se quedaron asombrados por la hermosa voz de la mujer quien quería salir corriendo y esconderse. Pero algo la asombró mucho más. Orland hincó la espada en la tierra y se arrodilló frente a ella, puso su mano en la filosa espada sacándose sangre de esa forma. «Juro que te cuidaré, te amaré hasta que me muera y te protegeré de cualquiera que se crea digno de herirte, futura esposa».


	6. El símbolo del carnal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «El hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada.»  
> — Ned Stark.

En el norte. En la isla maldita.   
Arya gritó al sentir el quemazón en su piel. Era el precio a pagar si quería salir de aquel lugar tan horrendo. «Recuerda, el carnal tiene ese mismo símbolo en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Puede ser cualquiera pero para eso te dejo ir. Si no me lo traes, te mataré y buscaré a otro para el trabajo».

Su piel estaba enrojecida y no lograba ver del todo el símbolo pero poco a poco dejaba ver su naturaleza.

En el sur. En el castillo del atardecer.   
Aún no podía creer que había perdido. No se había confiado, siempre salía con todo lo que tenía pero esta vez no había sido suficiente. Se había encerrado en sus aposentos asustada después de mucho tiempo. Estaba prometida y no sabía cómo salir de eso. «Tata» escuchó la voz de la pequeña al otro lado. «El abuelo Tarth te está esperando, junto a tu prometido» podía jurar que había escuchado una carcajada al final. No quería salir de su lugar seguro, moriría allí antes que tener que casarse.

La puerta de sus aposentos fue forzada dejando ver a su padre detrás de ella. «Hija, tienes un prometido con el que hablar. Estoy tan feliz» no le dejó responder agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta el gran salón del castillo. Todavía no había pensado que le diría. «Señor, Brienne» su recién prometido los saludó nada más al entrar. «Puedes dejar el formalismo de lado, hijo. Hoy es un día feliz, tenemos que celebrarlo» Brienne se quedó a un lado cuando su padre se acercó a abrazarlo. No podía creer lo que veía, hacia apenas un día estaba tumbado en la cama que parecía que se iba a morir y ahora parecía que iba a saltar de la alegría. «Cuéntame que tienes pensado. ¿Cuándo os vais a casar?» entonces vio que era el mejor momento de intervenir. «Padre, creo que antes deberíamos ver por el heredero de la casa y su mujer. Se deben casar antes que yo. Además no querrás que me casé sin conocer a mi futuro esposo antes, ¿verdad?» su padre pareció convencido y en un movimiento desesperado se enganchó del brazo de su prometido y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

En el norte. Al otro lado del muro.   
Ned intentaba golpear con un palo a su lobo, ya lo habían hablado entre ellos. Nieve y él estaban dispuestos a entrenar todos los días juntos para vengar a su familia. El lobo era muy hábil y no era fácil de dar pero así entrenaría su agilidad. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en su entrenamiento que no se dieron cuenta cuando se habían apartado del caza gigantes. «Creo que será mejor volver, antes de que se haga más de noche» el niño se detuvo al escuchar un ruido detrás de un árbol. No tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo cuando una rama del árbol se dirigió fuertemente hacia él, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Alguien había cortado la rama antes de que esta le diera. «Neddie, tienes que estar atento de los peligros del bosque. Eso podría haberte hecho daño, mucho daño» levantó la mirada del suelo encontrándose con la pelinegra. «¡Ruth! Estás viva» se echó en los brazos de la mujer alegremente. «Y tú también, me alegro de que consiguieras huir de allí» agarró a la mujer de la mano y la guío por el camino por donde habían venido él y Nieve. «Tormund está conmigo, él me sacó de allí» la mujer de pequeño tamaño pareció alegrarse de más. «¿Tormund está aquí?» al llegar lo vieron poniendo comida sobre la hoguera. «¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?» ella se acercó a él con la intención de abrazarlo pero él se apartó con mala gana. «Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte. Veo que sigues igual de cariñoso» los cuatro se sentaron junto a la hoguera para hablar. «Algo raro está pasando con el bosque. Es como si hubiera perdido la razón» la mujer empezó a relatar su problema. «Como si los cuidadores del bosque se hubieran vuelto locos» terminó su frase el mata gigantes.

En el sur. En el castillo del atardecer.   
Brienne llevó a su prometido a la playa más cercana al castillo, así al menos tendrían intimidad para hablar de su futuro. «Veo qué querías estar a solas conmigo» el hombre la abrazó por los hombros pero ella se apartó empujándolo. «Para hablar, Orland. ¿Qué te crees que haces?» él se sentó en una piedra sin dejar de mirarla. «No sé a que te refieres» ella se acercó para agarrarlo fuertemente de su barbilla. «No te hagas el listo. ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?» él pareció tomarse su tiempo para contestarle pero respondió sin duda. «Desde que decidiste que era buena idea servirle al rey del sur» ahora que lo pensaba, así era. «Sabrás entonces que no estoy interesada en casarme» el hombre se levantó y la agarró de los hombros. «Me da igual cuando sea, lo único que quería era cerciorarme de que yo sería tu futuro esposo. Me da igual cuando sea pero será conmigo». Orland Prince, un hombre de su edad. Lo había conocido en el primer torneo que organizó su padre pero no consiguió vencerla, desde aquel entonces le prometió que iba a vencerla y que sería su esposa. En todos los torneos lo había visto pero nunca la venció, creía que ya se habría dado por vencido pero no fue así. «Sé que tienes que estar en la boda de tu primo pero ya nunca más nos separaremos. Cuando pase la boda nos iremos de la isla de los Tarth» Brienne iba a protestar por la decisión que había tomado por si solo pero se calló al escuchar su itinerario. «Iremos al norte donde tengo un trabajo» por supuesto, irían al norte.


	7. Viene la tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Solo existe un Dios y se llama muerte. Y solo hay una cosa que decirle a la muerte: hoy no.»  
> — Syrio Forel.

En el norte. Invernalia.   
La señora del norte se encontraba sentada en el borde de su ventana, mirando hacia el cielo. Había salido el sol nada más amanecer pero había muchas nubes a su alrededor. Era raro ver los rayos del sol en el norte, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba nublado o llovía o nevaba. «Su majestad» su doncella la llamó desde la puerta. «Unos hombres vienen desde el norte...» no le dejó terminar y salió de sus aposentos decidida a hablar con aquellos hombres, traerían noticias de Jon por fin.

«Su majestad» aquellos hombres, que en un pasado habría tratado como salvajes, ahora la trataban como la señora del norte. Pero sabía que tenía su respeto debido a Jon. Sin él, las personas libres nunca le habrían aceptado. «Dadles algo caliente, tienen mucho que contarme» se sentó en la silla central de la mesa de reuniones. Ambos hombres parecían asustados e intranquilos. «Su majestad, venimos desde el norte para avisaros. El bosque no nos quiere, la voz se acerca» Sansa se levantó dando un paseo por la sala, acercándose a ambos hombres. «¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Dónde está vuestro jefe? ¿Dónde está Jon Stark?» ellos se quedaron mirando y uno por fin respondió. «No lo sabemos. Nuestro pueblo fue atacado y nosotros vivimos más cerca del muro que del campamento del jefe. Pensamos en avisaros antes para que le envíe un cuervo con la información al jefe» ella se dirigió a su doncella saliendo rápidamente de la sala. «Su majestad» se giró hacia ella aún exaltada. «Hay que encontrar a Jon».

En el norte. Al otro lado del muro.   
La mujer reía golpeando al muchacho. «Si eres tan cabezón nunca serás un guerrero. Piensa antes de atacar» se acercó a él revolviéndole el cabello. «Sigue entrenando con tu lobo mientras los mayores hablamos» el chico no pareció muy convencido poniendo mala cara pero hizo caso a la mujer. «Debemos avisar al resto. Pueden pillarles desprevenidos como a nosotros» ella se acercó al mata gigantes quien miraba hacia el cielo. «Viene una tormenta. Creo que deberíamos pensar antes en resguardarnos y después pensar en nuestro destino. Pero el muchacho tiene familia en el sur, muy poderosa» la mujer le golpeó el hombro y se puso frente a él. «Eso no importa. Nuestro jefe a muerto y tenemos que escoger otro. Mientras no lo hagamos, el chico tiene las responsabilidades de su padre» Tormund bajó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada verdosa de la mujer. «Por eso mismo, si él es nuestro jefe, la señora del norte tiene la obligación de ayudarnos» se giró dirigiéndose al chico. «Vamos diablillo, tenemos que buscar un sitio para pasar la noche, se acerca una tormenta» ella fue detrás de él y se agarró a su brazo. «No te preocupes por el frío teniéndome aquí» él se soltó dejándola plantada allí.

En el sur. Camino al norte.   
El Lannister y Podrick dejaban sus caballos en manos del dueño de la taberna decididos a comer y a sentarse a descansar después de varios días. Algo calentito y cerveza era lo ideal para el tiempo. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de ellos y tres hombres a dos mesas de ellos. Cuando le sirvieron ambos comieron en silencio escuchando la conversación de aquellos tres. «¿No crees que es muy peligrosos? La hermandad aún no está preparada» escucharon a uno hablar en voz baja. «Ya no es sólo la hermandad, la gente está harta de tener que luchar por unos o por otros o de tener que esconderse porque unos señoritos se han enfadado. El comandante dará la conversación mañana por la noche» Tyrion puso atención entonces. Como mano del Rey no podía ignorar esas cosas. «Señor, ¿querrían pasar la noche aquí? Va a ver una tormenta en breve» la mesera hizo que apartara la mirada de su comida y asintió con una sonrisa.

En el sur. En el castillo del atardecer.   
Brienne se preparaba para la boda de su primo. Gracias a él podía irse de allí y al menos debería estar presente para felicitarle. Ya daba igual su compromiso, su padre se había quedado feliz sabiendo que tenía un prometido y eso era todo lo que pedía. «Tata, el abuelo Tarth no irá. Dice que se siente mal» se giró para mirar a la pequeña y asintió riéndose. Sentía mucha envidia de como a su padre le daba igual todo. Él no era así pero con los años había ido a peor. «Lu, tenemos que hablar» se sentó en la cama invitándola con la mano a su lado. «Tengo que volver al norte y será mejor que tú te quedes aquí con...» la niña se levantó exaltada dando vueltas por la habitación. «No, no, no» Brienne intentó detenerla pero estaba muy nerviosa. «Prometiste que me ayudarías a ser igual de fuerte que tú. No quiero separarme de ti, por favor» se arrodilló frente a ella llorando y eso le rompió el corazón. «Es lo mejor» susurró sin cambiar de opinión, la niña salió corriendo dejándola sola. Brienne se llevó las manos al cabello tirándose de él, era lo mejor para la niña. Tener un sitio estable y seguro. Dónde estaría con su padre, que por alguna razón se llevaba bien e incluso le llamaba abuelo Tarth.

Salió a buscarla pero no la encontró por ningún sitio.

En la playa más cercana del castillo, la niña se encontraba entrenando dando golpes al aire con la espada de su tamaño. Lu se encontraba herida, creía que ya había encontrado a su familia junto a la mujer. No era justo, quería ir con ella, ser igual de fuerte y tener un abuelo como el señor Tarth. Quería que la viese como una más de ellos pero ella quería abandonarla.

Con un golpe mal dado se hizo daño en la muñeca y se la llevó al pecho acariciándola. «Pequeña saltamontes. Eso es peligroso, deberías golpear algo, no solo el aire. Por ejemplo, un árbol» la chica se encontró con Orland a su lado, señalándole un árbol cerca de la playa. «Da igual, estoy enfadada» él se agachó a su lado. «Bien, intenta darme a mi» estaba tan furiosa que no dudó en empezar a dar en el aire, puesto que no conseguía darle. «¿Ya estás mejor?» el hombre le preguntó cuando se detuvo cansada. «Brienne es una tonta» él se rió sacando un arco de su espalda, no se había dado cuenta que traía uno. «Sé que mi prometida puede ser molesta pero siempre hace lo que hace por algo, teniendo una razón» le pasó el arco y lo vio preguntándole con la mirada a que se debía. «Eres demasiado pequeña, el arco es lo mejor para cuando peleas con alguien más fuerte» ella se lo devolvió y se giró al mar. «Brienne ya me dijo eso, pero por eso me entrena» él se volvió a reír dejándole el arco en el hombro a la pequeña. «¿Brienne? Creía que le llamabas tata» ella puso morritos cruzándose los brazos. «Así es como Ron llamaba a su abuela» él la miró esperando a que le contara más. «Ron era un niño de mi aldea, creo que le llamaba tata porque la quería» él asintió comprendiéndole. «¿Y qué le pasó a él?» ella negó agarrando su arco y observándolo curiosamente. «No lo sé, mamá y yo huimos de unos señores» el hombre agarró su mano diciéndole como debía colocarse. «Deberíamos entrar, se acerca una tormenta».


	8. La novia sangrienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «A veces, cuando trato de entender los motivos de una persona, me gusta jugar a un juego. Asumo lo peor.»  
> \- Peryr Baelish.

«¡Ser Brienne!» una persona del servicio vino corriendo hasta sus aposentos, ni siquiera tocó la puerta de lo apurada que estaba. Ahora la reconoció como la doncella que había estado con ellos durante su estancia. «Es el señor Tarth, creo que no respira» al escuchar aquello salió corriendo hasta la habitación de su padre. Allí se encontró con él tumbado en la cama, se acercó para tocarle la mano pero estaba helada. No había nada que hacer ya. «Tata» se giró hacia la niña que se encontraba en la puerta junto a Orland. «Lo siento» se acercó a la niña para abrazarla desde su altura. El poco tiempo que habían pasado allí parecía haber sido suficiente para que la chica se encariñara con su padre. No quería llorar, ya lo hacía la pequeña por ambas. Ahora debían ser fuertes y despedir a su padre.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer, señora? Las preparaciones de la boda del señor Tarth ya están en camino, para menos de una hora» Brienne se dirigió hasta la doncella decidida. «Seguiremos con la boda, ya tenemos un señor Tarth y ese es mi primo» Lu salió corriendo de la habitación, no parecía conforme pero así debía ser. Ambas debían tomar ahora otro camino.

La niña, que había salido corriendo y sin mirar la dirección a la que iba, se detuvo frente a una puerta y entró en la habitación sin mucho miramiento. «¿Por qué es tan así? No parece enfadarse, ni sentir nada. Es su padre» la chica habló para sí misma intentando desahogarse. No le dio demasiado tiempo cuando se escondió en un armario al escuchar la puerta abrirse. No quería ver a Brienne, necesitaba estar sola. «Jo, ¿por qué no pasamos nuestro último rato juntos?» escuchó la voz de una mujer. «Sabes que no podemos hacer nada, puede sentarle mal al bebé» un hombre respondió. «Tan solo quiero sentirte una última vez. Después de que te cases no podremos estar juntos hasta mucho tiempo después» Lu se asomó intentando ver a las dos personas. «No puedo. Ahora tengo que casarme con ella pero sabes que cuidaré de ti y de nuestro hijo» vio como le acariciaba la barriga. «Ella será tu esposa y llevará tú nombre y sus hijos llevarán tu nombre. Mientras que Chris solo será Chris, el hijo de la cocinera» pudo escuchar como la mujer empezaba a llorar. «Pero él y tú podréis llevar un buena vida y con salud mientras yo sea el señor de Tarth» Lu cerró los ojos quedándose dormida dentro del armario.

LA VOZ

«Que todos se levanten con la luz roja. Sigan mi voz hasta aquí, dejen la oscuridad y vuelvan. Vuelvan con los seres que dejaron atrás. Los odiados y los queridos les esperan. Sigan mi voz hasta la luz y revivan, vuelvan al mundo de los seres».

El cielo de todos los reinos cambió su color, las nubes se despejaron y del negro, el cielo se volvió rojo durante unos segundos. Tras eso, las nubes volvieron llenas de agua. Parecía que tenía ganas de llorar. Junto a esto, empezó una tormenta en todos los reinos.

«Puede besar a la esposa» en ese momento Brienne sonrió al ver a su primo casado. Ya era libre.

Desde dentro se podía escuchar la tormenta pero no parecía importarle a los de dentro que festejaban la unión de sus familias y a un nuevo señor Tarth. Brienne estaba algo preocupada por Lu quien no se había aparecido en toda la ceremonia y Orland pareció notarlo. «No te preocupes, se habrá quedado a golpear cosas o al aire» sabía que era así. La niña no sería capaz de dejarla.

«Está comida está deliciosa, ¿quién la ha hecho?» se escuchó a la novia. «Como siempre, la cocinera del castillo, señora» ella no pareció contenta y se levantó ordenándole al mesero. «Dígale que venga. Quiero felicitarla» el novio pareció tensarse con la mención de la cocinera pero no la detuvo. «Oh, tú debes ser la cocinera. Estás embaraza y todo» la novia se acercó hasta ella y el novio se levantó yendo detrás de ella pero fue demasiado tarde. La novia había sacado el cuchillo de debajo de la manga del vestido y se lo había hincado en la garganta, la cocinera se llevó la mano a la garganta y la novia se puso detrás de ella agarrándola por el cabello y tirando de él, quedando frente al novio que se había quedado en blanco. «¿Te crees que no lo notaría? ¿Qué nunca lo sabría? Desde el momento en el que puse un pie en este apestoso castillo lo supe, pero no que estaba embarazada. ¡De un bastardo!» el novio intentó acercarse pero ella puso el cuchillo en la barriga de la mujer. «Ni se te ocurra. Eres un vil mentiroso, diciéndome palabras de amor y cariñosas para que la tonta de los Stiff cayera a tus pies. ¿Te sientes bien ahora?» la madre de la novia intentó acercarse pero ella se alejó con el cuchillo en mano. «Pues será mejor que te busques a otra tonta» la novia se clavó el cuchillo en el pecho dejando su vestido bañado de sangre. Entonces los familiares se acercaron a ambas y Brienne intentó acercarse pero todo había sido demasiado rápido.

«¡Que alguien llame a un maestre!» su primo Jo Sirio, gritó haciendo venir al maestre. La novia estaba muerta y la cocinera tenía el mismo destino. «Tendremos que sacarle el bebé si no quiere que muera con ella» el novio asintió pero no estaba en sí, se alejó del lugar caminando hacia la salida.

«Brienne, tenemos que hacer algo» escuchó a su prometido a su lado pero no sabía qué hacer. Se habían llevado a la novia, con la que se habían ido los familiares y la cocinera, quién se había ido sola con el maestre. Iba a ir detrás de la cocinera pero algo, mejor dicho, alguien llamó su atención. Un hombre, de pie, en la puerta de la sala. «¿Padre?»


	9. Los renacidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «El poder reside donde los hombres creen que reside. Es un truco, una sombra en la pared.»  
> — Lord Varys.

Brienne se llevó las manos a la cabeza tirándose del cabello, Orland le quitó las manos agarrándoselas. «Tranquila, cariño. Seguro que hay una explicación en todo esto» ambos se giraron a ver a su padre quien hablaba con el maestre. «¿Estás seguro? Apenas hace unas horas que lo vimos morir» se giró a él quedando cara a cara. «Maestre, ¿me puede dar algo para el dolor? Mi mancha de nacimiento ha empezado a quemar de nuevo» la voz de la pequeña Lu la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia ella intentando decirle lo de su padre y no fuera demasiado fuerte. «Lu, ¿dónde has estado?» la niña no le prestó atención mirando detrás de ella, hacia su padre. «¿Abuelo Tarth?» ignoró a la mayor y salió corriendo hacia el señor quién solo sonrió cuando la niña le abrazó llorando. «¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?» ella negó con la cabeza aún abrazada a él. 

«¿Qué está pasando? Padre, estaba muerto hace apenas dos horas» Brienne preguntó sin escrúpulos. Había sentido algo esa noche, oscuro y frío, que no le agradaba. «No lo sé, hija. Pero doy gracias a los dioses, los viejos y los nuevos, por esta nueva oportunidad» su padre se veía como nuevo, se movía como si fuera un adolescente de nuevo y todo rastro de enfermedad lo había abandonado. «Orland, será mejor que...» una doncella le interrumpió abriendo la puerta. «Mi señor, es su sobrino. Se ha lanzado al mar». 

La mujer agarró del brazo a su prometido y lo sacó de aquella sala llevándolo hasta sus aposentos. «Cariño, sé que estamos prometidos pero esto es ir muy rápido, ¿no crees?» ignoró la clásica broma del hombre, a las que ya se estaba acostumbrando, y se dirigió hacia la ventana viendo hacia afuera. La tormenta, que parecía tan fiera al principio, ya había desaparecido. «Esto es serio, Orland. Mi padre ha resucitado» se cruzó de brazos preocupada, él se acercó desde atrás y la abrazó. No le disgustó y no se apartó. «No suenas como una hija que ha recuperado a su padre» se giró hacia él. «No, sueno como una mujer preocupada. Hoy ha pasado algo raro, y si...» el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió de nuevo. 

“¿Qué está pasando hoy?” 

«Señora, lo siento mucho. Pero, no sé cómo explicarlo. Tiene visita de más familiares» Brienne se acercó a su doncella y la miró como si estuviera loca. «Yo no tengo más familiares que los que estaban hoy aquí» la doncella suspiró y se agarró del vestido nerviosamente. «Es su abuelo, su madre y... sus hermanos» no le dejó terminar y salió corriendo hacia la sala. Una mano la detuvo. «Brienne, tranquila. Se te va a salir el corazón del pecho» ahora se giró hacia su prometido con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. «¿Ahora me crees? Ha pasado algo hoy, ¿qué si no ha pasado solo aquí?» se soltó y siguió su camino hacia la sala donde se encontró con tres niños y sus padres junto a su abuelo paterno. 

En el norte. Invernalia.   
Sansa cenaba sola a la luz de una vela. Su prometido ahora se había escusado para no cenar con ella y casi lo agradecía. Necesitaba su tiempo a solas para pensar sobre sus acciones y su futuro. Ya había mandado a unos hombres en busca de Jon, sin él no podría seguir adelante. Nunca había tratado a Jon bien, ni siquiera como un medio hermano que era lo que suponía que era pero su madre siempre le dejaba claro que no era parte de la familia, solo un bastardo. Sansa rió ante esa palabra, bastardo. Cuando volvió a invernalia se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus amigos, sus enemigos y su familia. Y Jon no era solo su aliado y amigo, también era su familia. Incluso después de enterarse de que era su primo, quiso tratarlo como siempre debió tratarlo, como su hermano. 

Ahora estaba asustada, muy asustada. Aún tenía dos hermanos más pero Jon no era solo su hermano, era un apoyo, un refuerzo en su pesadez de ser la señora del norte. Ser la señora del norte sola no era sencillo. 

«Su majestad» su doncella, Lyla, entró a los aposentos muy nerviosa. «Tiene que venir, está ocurriendo una cosa muy rara en la cripta» Sansa se levantó y le siguió. «¿Se ha inundado la cripta por la tormenta?» la doncella negó y vio a algunas personas acumulándose en la entrada de la cripta, entre las que vio a su prometido. Se acercó a él y miró hacia la entrada. «¿Qué ocurre, querido?» entonces los vio. No supo si fue una ilusión pero todo de volvió negro a su alrededor, solo alcanzó a escuchar su nombre a labios de su madre. «¡Sansa!». 

En el sur. Camino al norte.   
«Ya ha finalizado la tormenta» comentó Podrick dejando su lado de la ventana. Tyrion asintió no muy convencido. «Ha sido raro, ¿no has visto el color rojizo del cielo?» siguió a su compañero hasta la mesa de la habitación. Habían estado bebiendo en silencio mientras miraban la tormenta, de todas formas no pensaban dormir con el ruido que esta hacia afuera. «Si, no ha sido normal» ambos se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido afuera, varios ruidos que parecían monstruosos. «¿Qué es eso?» Podrick preguntó mientras se asomaban por la ventana de nuevo. Un animal de un tamaño enorme sobrevolaba el cielo, seguido por varios más. «¡¿Dra-dra-dra?!» Podrick no parecía ser capaz de terminar la palabra, así que lo dijo Tyrion. «Dragones». 

En el oeste. Roca Casterly.   
Una mujer se arrastraba por el suelo, el barro húmedo por la lluvia. No recordaba nada más allá de ser aplastada por su propio hogar, abrazada a su hermano. De poco había servido en aquel momento, había llegado solo para verla morir. Había sido un inútil incluso en su muerte. «Cercei» sintió la mano del hombre en su hombro y se apartó de mala gana. «¡No me toques!» ambos hermanos estaban sentados mirando hacia el cielo. «¿Qué ha ocurrido?» no respondió a su hermano pero una voz a su espalda si lo hizo. «¿Importa eso? Tenemos otra oportunidad» ambos se giraron para mirar a su padre, junto a su madre. 

Todos vieron pasar un dragón por encima de sus cabezas. Dragones, eso era lo que volaban por los cielos de los reinos de Poniente.

**Author's Note:**

> [// \\\\]
> 
> El mundo de Juego de tronos y sus  
>  personajes le pertenece a  
> George R.R Martin.  
> La historia que cuento aquí es de mi  
>  total autoría y no se permite su copia  
>  y/o adaptación.
> 
> [// \\\\]


End file.
